


During Those Seven Years

by MintMunchkin



Category: Fire Emblem: Shin Ankoku Ryuu to Hikari no Ken | Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon, Super Smash Brothers, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Heartbreak
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-04 03:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5318885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintMunchkin/pseuds/MintMunchkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Hyrule Castle was under attack by Ganondorf and his forces, Zelda and Impa flee Hyrule to go into hiding in other countries. As Ganondorf searches for them, Zelda undergoes an identity change, trains to aid Link in his upcoming quest, and later, finds forbidden love..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prophecy Fulfulled

"Yahoo, Navi! We have the sacred stone of water!" a small boy shouted as his little feet thundered against the ground.

"Link! Slow down I can't keep up with you!" A little blue light with wings shouted as she tried to keep up.

The boy; Link, huffed as he ran down the bridge at Zora's River. He leapt into the water below which produced a large splash. He grinned from ear to ear, avoiding octorocks as they shot rocks his way. He couldn't wait to show his friend all the stones he collected for the task she has placed upon him. Saving Hyrule.

Skeletal soldiers, Gerudo warriors, and huge pig humanoid monsters flooded the castle halls. Hylian knights fought to their last breaths, but their honor was for nothing but the land. The king lays dead on the throne room carpet.

I ran into my chambers as fast as my legs could carry me. Goddesses where is Impa?! I slammed the doors behind me, I immediately scrambled for the ocarina and threw it into a pouch. However, there was one more family treasure I must grab; the Goddess Harp. I grabbed the bag with the ocarina and fled down the halls. Thankfully the soldiers were keeping Ganondorf's monsters at bay.

I exited the halls and found my way outside towards one of the keeps. Mother would often spend her time in there. I entered the keep and bashed the locked box it lied in. Oh mother, forgive me I need this for Hyrule. My shaking hands slipped it into the bag. There's no time to marvel the beautiful gold it was forged in. I must find Impa!

"Hello little princess." A deep voice spoke.

My heart froze and my head turned to look behind me. The skeleton soldier cackled at me. His red eyes made me freeze from what I was doing.

"Could you perhaps, play a little song on that ocarina of yours for me? Lord Ganondorf would like to hear it too." He spoke with snark.

Ganondorf emerged behind him, "Correct, Stalfos. Maybe let me play a tune too?" he smirked as he approached me.

"Never!" I screamed.

I was trapped in a corner. Oh great Hylia, give me a miracle! I prayed deeply as tears rolled down my cheeks.

"Princess!" a familiar voice yelled from above.

I couldn't make out the dark figure. Suddenly it grabbed me and ran in between Ganondorf and the monsters. I opened my eyes and it I saw her snow white hair. Impa has saved me!

"Impa where were you!?" I yelled as I hugged her.

"No talk now, Zelda! We must head to the stables!" she said as she continued carrying me down the halls.

I closed my eyes tightly and gripped the bag. I didn't want to see all the death and destruction in my home. I pray for the remaining soldiers' safety. Through the halls and bodies of monsters and some of the castle staff we made our way to the door behind the castle which leads to the stable.

Safula, the Royal Family's horse whinnied in fear from all the noise and fire.

"Do you have the ocarina and the harp?" Impa asked as she put me on top of Safula.

"Yes." I confirmed.

With a nod she mounted Safula behind me, "Ya!" she yelled and Safula quickly galloped down the path.

It started to storm as rode past the buildings and the townsfolk. Goddesses they look so oblivious! They however, look absolutely stunned to see me outside castle halls. Castle Town Market was quiet as we rode by. I looked behind us and Ganondorf was storming down after us on his Gerudo stallion.

"Impa hurry!" I said.

She responded with a nod and sped up to the drawbridge, "Lower the bridge now!" she yelled at the guard nearby it.

He quickly obeyed and allowed us to exit, and who awaited in front of the bridge was none other than, Link.

_Link.. Can you hear me? It's me, Zelda._

"Zelda!" Link yelled.

_Link when you hold this ocarina in your hand.._

"Link get out of the way!" Impa yelled

_I won't be around anymore.._

He ran out of the path and to the side, "Zelda!"

_I wanted to wait for you, but I couldn't delay any longer.._

"Link! Catch!" I shouted as I threw the ocarina.

_At least I could leave you the ocarina and this melody.._

It landed in the moat behind him and we were already past Lon Lon Ranch by the time Ganondorf stopped at the drawbridge. My face was wet with tears and rain. We approached the forest to the south.

"Did you want to grab him?" Impa asked.

"No, he must stay there and stop Ganondorf." I replied.

I sobbed into the back of Safula's neck. I don't know where we must go, but we must leave my home behind. Father, I wish you could've believed me!


	2. Chapter One: The Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Impa and Zelda flee from Ganondorf. They then find themselves at Hyrule's borders where they camp for the night.

** _Seven years ago-_ **

We rode on our white horse as the rain poured heavily upon us. I held on to my attendant Impa tightly. The rain drenched my headdress and royal gown. I looked back at Hyrule Field behind us so the picture can remain in my visual memory. This may be the last time I'll see my homeland.

Many things flooded my mind. I hope the one I'm relying on, Link got the ocarina and pulled the Master Sword to stop Ganondorf. However, I have a very uneasy feeling something happened.

As our horse's hooves thundered against the wet ground and splashed rain puddles, all I can do is wonder where we are going. I have many internal questions. I looked back and Hyrule was out of view. Eventually, I couldn't even see Death Mountain. I now notice that we were out of Hyrule's boarders and the rain stopped. I consider that to be a bad omen for my kingdom.

We reached a wooded area and Impa haulted our horse and dismounted.

"This appears to be a safe place to stop and stay for the night. Come down, Zelda." Impa said as she lifted me off the saddle.

"Impa, where are we going? What happened to my papa?" I asked worriedly.

"A place called Termina. As for your father. ..." Impa replied but paused mid-sentence. Her face turned grim.

"Why couldn't he come with us?" I asked again.

Impa turned around and looked down at the ground, "He's-.." she paused again.

She turned back around and knelt down in front of me. Her crimson eyes were welled up with tears.

"The goddesses took him and saved him from Ganondorf before he hurt him. You'll see him again someday, Zelda." Impa replied.

I frowned, "You said that about my mama and she never came back."

Impa shook her head, "You'll be with her and your papa someday. They're with the goddesses." She said.

I nodded and sat on the ground as Impa prepared a fire. She pulled out a brown robe and handed it to me.

"Change out of that and put this on. Get yourself out of those wet clothes." she commanded.

I went behind a nearby tree and took off my dress and headdress. The robe was warm and had a hood on it. I came back to where Impa was. She motioned me over to sit down in front of her and pulled out her dagger.

"Zelda, I must cut your hair. It is necessary to conceal your identity in case Ganondorf comes to search for you."

I frowned and sat down. She began cutting and I watched blonde locks fall to the ground. My hair fell to my midback and when she finished she handed the dagger to me to see my reflection. My hair is now up to my ears. I look like a boy now.

"Now Zelda," Impa started and turned me around to face her, "Something has happened when Link pulled the Master Sword."

Panic began to set in, "What happened?" I asked worriedly.

Impa frowned, "Link was chosen to be the Hero of Time. However, he was not ready and he'll be asleep until adulthood. Which is seven years from now. Unfortunately, because of this, Ganondorf got into the Sacred Realm and the Triforce split into three. He obtained the Triforce of Power and the Triforce of Wisdom chose you. It is unknown who the Triforce of Courage has chosen. Also, because Ganondorf obtained the Triforce of Power, he will gain control over Hyrule."

My eyes widened and my head fell into my hands. We have failed..

Impa sighed, "The good news is that once Link awakes, his duty is to awaken the six sages and defeat him. You as well have your own duties. You must pass yourself off as a boy to conceal your identity. When your power strengthens, you will be able to disguise yourself better. I am also going to train you to aid Link on his upcoming quest to awaken the six sages. You will become the seventh sage. The Sage of Time, leader of them all." she said to me.

"Time? Become a boy?" I asked.

"Yes, that is why the royal family has passed on the Song of Time. Princesses of Hyrule always had that role. Also, passing off as a boy is necessary for your safety. Ganondorf will be looking for you. He wants your Triforce." Impa replied.

I pondered, "What should my name be?" I asked her.

"Whatever you want." Impa said smiling.

"What would you name a boy if you had one?" I asked.

Impa laughed, "I don't know. Men never really notice me anyways." she replied.

"Hm. Well you're a Sheikah. How about that as a name?"

"No, that's more for a girl." Impa shook her head.

I thought a little, "How about Sheik?"

Impa smiled, "That sounds lovely."

I nodded and Impa picked up my cut hair and threw it in the fire. We then went to sleep once night fell. I wonder what tomorrow will bring us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zelda being the Sage of Time isn't confirmed, however it is theorized by many. It makes sense because The Triforce of Wisdom is the piece associated with Nayru and she's associated with time.
> 
> Chapter Two is up and I certainly hope you enjoyed this one. Reviews critical or not are always welcome. It helps me grow!


	3. Chapter Two: Termina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Impa and "Sheik" arrive at Termina. They go to the Stock Pot Inn where Sheik meets a new friend.

"Princess, wake up." Impa's bold voice whispered as she gently shook me awake.

I groggily rose up from the ground and rubbed my still heavy eyes.

"Impa, just one more hour." I sighed.

Impa shook her head, "There's no time for rest here. Once we get to Termina you can have the rest you want until we begin training."

I pouted, "Yes, ma'am."

Impa smiled and began to pack everything up that we used to camp. I sat there looking at the rising sun. Pondering about this Termina we're going to. Hopefully we'll be safe from Ganondorf there. I smiled, feeling safe because I have Impa here to protect me as always.

She put the luggage onto our horse then soon, we were riding our way to our location. I held onto Impa tightly, our horse was going very fast. Made sense because we're pretty much on the run. It was a rather bumpy ride to say the least.

* * *

As the sun began to set, we reached our location. Impa rode our horse over to the gated place in the middle of the field. A large tower peered over the walls.

"Here we are, princess. Termina. This gated community is known as Clock Town. They're a lot more advanced in technology than us Hylians." Impa said as she dismounted.

She helped me down and we walked towards the entrance. Behind those walls was a very lively town. The sound of chatter and hammers hitting nails filled my ears. This place was lot like the market but a lot more noisy.

"Goddesses this place is so loud!" I shouted to Impa.

Impa smiled and led us to a stairway east from the clock tower. The sign read 'East Clock Town'.

"This huge town was behind those walls? I figured it would be so much smaller." I asked Impa.

"It is a lovely place. We're heading to the inn here. That is where we will be staying for your training." she replied.

We walked into a building with 'Stock Pot Inn' written by the door. The place gave off a cozy and safe vibe. A rather grouchy, and hefty looking woman stood at the counter.

"Ah, hello there. Have you made a reservation?" the woman asked with a small grin.

"Impaz and son." Impa replied

The woman looked into her book and found the names listed.

"Yes, Impaz. Here's your key. Your room is the knife chamber which is upstairs." the woman nodded and handed Impa the key.

"Thanks."

"Anju!" a voice yelled from behind us.

We turned to see a red headed teen along with a little girl with matching red hair running to the counter. The husky woman began to look grouchier.

"Breeda! Where's Anju?" the teen asked the husky woman.

"In the kitchen, Cremia." Breeda replied with a glare.

The red head now known as Cremia was taken aback. "Oh uh. Alright, thanks." Cremia replied.

Cremia turned to the little girl with matching red hair. "Stay right here, Romani. I need a gal-to-gal talk with Anju! _He_ likes her!"

Breeda's ears perked up and she glared. Whoever this he Anju was talking about, was someone she didn't like.

Romani sighed, "Romani wants to know." she pouted as Cremia ran to the kitchen.

Impa and I laughed at the scene then went to our room. However, I felt young eyes on me.

"Sheik, I'm heading out. Please remain here." Impa said to me as she left the room.

I nodded. I missed being called "princess" but from this day forth, I am someone else. Not the Princess of Hyrule.

I heard the door rustle. _"Impa's back already?"_ I thought to myself in surprise.

The door opened and Romani stood in the doorway. "Boy! Help Romani!" she shouted.

I sat there in shock but obeyed. "What do you need help with?" I asked.

"Help Romani know what big sister is up to!" she demanded.

She grabbed my arm and tugged me downstairs then we snuck until we got close to the kitchen.

"Anju! Great news!" I heard Cremia's voice.

"What is it?" another feminine voice asked.

"I heard that Kafei wants to see you at the Milk Bar tonight." Cremia said happily.

We heard a gasp and their happy cheering.

"He definitely likes you!" Cremia shouted.

"Shh! You know mother hates him!" Anju hushed her.

 _"Ah, a Romeo and Juliet case here,"_ I thought to myself. Romani giggled and ran into the kitchen.

"Ha! You're talking about boys!" Romani declared.

I followed Romani shortly after. Anju and Cremia stared at me.

"Oh, it's the little boy from earlier. You're making fun of us but it looks like you found yourself a little boyfriend?" Cremia teased.

I stood frozen and rubbed the back of my neck nervously. Anju chuckled and Romani shook her head furiously. Her face was beet red.

**"NO!"**

Cremia looked at me and smiled, "What's you're name, little guy?" she asked.

"Z- Sheik," I responded.

I almost said "Zelda, Princess of Hyrule. Pleasure to meet you," glad I caught myself from saying that. Those words were embedded into my mind because of learning etiquette back at home. I've said those words countless of times when meeting strangers.

"Nice to meet you," Anju and Cremia replied.

Cremia picked up Romani and hoisted her over her shoulders.

"Hey! Put Romani down!" Romani yelled and squirmed.

Cremia chuckled, "Alright Anju, I guess I'll see you tonight at the Milk Bar. And Sheik, feel free to come by the ranch to play with Romani. We got tons of fresh milk if you want any!" she said to me and Anju as she turned to walk out of the kitchen.

"Bye Sheik! Come play at the ranch!" Romani shouted at me.

Anju and I waved as they left. She turned to me, "It seems that you're new here. Do you know where Romani Ranch is?" Anju asked.

I shook my head. Anju thought to herself for a moment.

"I'll ask the cartographer in North Clock Town and buy some maps for you. He's rather, _funny_ I should say. I don't trust him around children," Anju said.

I nodded, "Thank you," I responded.

Then I ran up the stairs and went into Impa and I's room. I sat on the bed and sighed. Wondering when Impa will come back. Minutes turned into hours and I began to get tired. I fell asleep listening to rambling in the room next-door.

* * *

"I apologize. I ran back to Hyrule to gather some things from Kakariko Village." I heard Impa whisper as she shook me awake.

I jolted up, "Impa! Is Hyrule okay?" I asked.

Impa looked down in grief, "Sheik, most of the townsfolk fled and are settling in Kakariko in refuge.. Castle Town Market is in ruins."

I sat there stunned and tears went down my face. Link must be dead and all the people I knew could be as well.

Impa held me close to comfort me, "Milady, I'm sorry." she said to me.

"Link is probably dead.." I said sadly.

Impa shook her head, "No, the Sage of Light is watching him. The sage came to me and told me he was safe." she replied.

I began to feel hopeful, however if not all the townsfolk managed to escape. That must mean they're dead..

"When I went to Kakariko I found this sacred harp and some clothes I kept in my house's cellar." Impa said holding up a harp.

I wiped my tears and looked at the harp in awe. So pretty and gold. It must be a really old harp.

"This harp was the first Queen of Hyrule's treasure. A heirloom to Hyrule's princesses. Your father commanded me to give you this when the time is right." Impa stated.

I held the harp and played around with it. Plucking and giggling at the pretty sounds it produced.

"Put these on, child." Impa said as she handed me a bandana, headband, large shirt, and capris.

I quickly put them on and Impa smiled.

"You can pass as a Sheikah boy easier now." she chuckled.

I grinned and looked up at the window to see the blue sky. Remembering how much I longed to be out of the castle. As much as I wanted to play at Hyrule Field, I sure miss playing in the courtyard and watching my father through the window. I wonder if Impa and I will travel anywhere else other than Termina. I really like it here. I think I'll make plenty of friends until I go back to Hyrule.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gave the name Breeda to Anju's mother because I've looked for her official name everywhere and couldn't find it at all.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next one will be posted soon!


	4. Chapter Three: Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Impa and "Sheik" visit Romani Ranch.

I looked down at the map Anju gave me this morning and led Impa towards the South Clock Town gate.

"Just through this gate and we'll be in Termina Field," I said.

Impa nodded and we continued forward. However, a guard stood in our way.

"Halt sir! There is no way I'm letting you through without a weapon to protect yourself and the child with!" the guard shouted as he held a hand up.

Impa gave him an irritated expression and pulled out her dagger to present it to him. "I believe _ma'am_ is the correct way to address me," she responded with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

The guard grunted in embarrassment, "I-I apologize, dear lady! You may go through!" he stammered and moved out of the way.

Impa nodded and lead me out. "Poor Impa," I thought.

We walked along a path and I looked up at her, "Impa?" I began.

"Yes dear?"

I frowned, "Did that soldier hurt your feelings?" I asked.

She laughed, "Heh, not really. More of an irritant I should say. Anyways, Milk Road is right over there. We should get going."

I nodded and we headed into Romani Ranch.

* * *

"Sheik!" I heard Romani yell across the field filled with cows.

I waved and lead Impa over to her. Cremia walked out of the barn and smiled.

"Hey, you actually showed up!" Cremia said, smiling.

Impa returned a grin, "This is my son, Sheik and my name is Impaz."

Cremia shook Impa's hand with great enthusiasm, "Name's Cremia. This is my little sister, Romani."

Romani smiled and shook Impa's hand. Cremia led us inside a house next to the barn.

"So what brings you here to Termina? Is it the carnival coming up next month?"Cremia asked as she pulled out two bottles of milk from the cabinet.

"We're Sheikah from Hyrule. My son and I are the last survivors in our tribe." Impa replied, frown.

I nodded and suddenly began to question about this _carnival_ she's speaking of.

Cremia frowned, "I'm sorry for your people."

"We've recovered since leaving there," Impa replied.

"May I ask what this carnival is?" I asked.

Impa gave me a stern look for sounding noble and Cremia handed us the bottles of milk.

"Yes. It's Termina's Carnival of Time. People from far and wide come here to celebrate. We get so many tourists that the inn gets packed with reservations. If you guys get kicked out a week before the carnival begins that's why. If that occurs, you're more than welcome to stay here." Cremia explained.

"Kick us out? That's outrageous." Impa glared.

Cremia sighed, "That's how Breeda, the owner is. That's my best friend Anju's mother. She's such a hot head and is overprotective of Anju."

We began to hear quick footsteps outside.

"Hm. Who could that be?" Cremia said.

Suddenly the door flew open and Impa jumped up with her dagger ready.

"Missus Cremia!" a lanky man in a uniform with rabbit emblems on it shouted. He noticed Impa's dagger and shrieked. **"AH!** Please dear four giants! I don't wish to die today! Who's going to deliver the people's mail!?" he began shivering.

I laughed and milk blew out of my nose which caused Romani to roar with laughter.

"Ugh.. Gross." I groaned as Cremia handed me a tissue.

Impa sighed in relief and humiliation. She instantly put her dagger away. "Forgive me."

The man reluctantly accepted her apology and handed Cremia a letter. "T-this is a letter from miss Anju." he said, still shooken up.

"Thanks," Cremia said as he ran out of the house.

"I'm sorry about that, Cremia." Impa frowned.

Cremia smiled, "It's alright, Impaz. You were just being cautious."

Cremia opened the letter and began to read. "Their date worked out! Yay!" She turned to us, "Sorry, I'm just happy for my friend here."

"Anju has a boyfriend?" Romani asked.

Cremia nodded, "The mayor's son, Kafei!"

Romani sighed, "Oh, he's so dreamy. Hey Sheik, lets go outside!" she said as she grabbed my arm.

She went to a box that's by the barn and pulled out a bow. "Look! Romani has a bow!"

"Wow! Are you good?" I asked.

Romani shook her head, "Romani wants to be an archer but sis wont let me.."

"How old are you?" I asked.

"Romani is five. You?" she replied.

Unbelievable. She's five and she still talks in third person like a toddler. I could've sworn she was three.

"I'm ten."

Romani's eyes widened, "Wow! You're older than Romani!"

Impa walked out of the house with Cremia waving good-bye. "Sheik! It's time to go back to the inn." she yelled.

Romani groaned sadly, "Please come by and play soon, okay?"

I nodded as Impa lead me down to the gate.

"See you soon! Try out that Chateau Romani when you get home, Impa!" Cremia hollered with a wink.

"I certainly will!" Impa shouted.

* * *

We finally arrived back at the room and Impa commanded me to sit at the table. She gave me a stern expression. Did I do something wrong?

"Sheik.. While those people are very friendly and caring; you cannot tell them your true identity. Remember this when you meet others who treat us the same way they do." Impa said to me.

I nodded, "I understand."

"I expect Ganondorf to be looking far and wide for you. It'll only be a matter of time before he sends his forces here to search." she replied.

Goddesses why. Why did this have to happen to me, my country, my family? This is so much to process in my head. However, these may be scary times but at least I' made a friend to give me relief.

Impa stood to look out the window, "Sheik," she began.

"Yes?"

"Tomorrow you will begin your training. It'll be a long and exhausting day, so you should rest soon." Impa said.

I nodded and plopped on the bed. My eyes grew heavy and I soon drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if this classifies as a filler chapter, but that milky nose though. Poor Zelda, we all know blowing milk out of your nose is a very unpleasant experience.
> 
> Next chapter will be up eventually. Sorry if this took awhile. I hope you liked this chapter, please give feedback too!
> 
> Fun fact about me: I really hate milk. I don't know why, it makes me gag.


	5. Chapter Four: Tyrant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in third person and shows what Ganondorf is doing while "Sheik" trains. (Insert YouTube Poop quote here "I just wonder what Ganon's up to") Enjoy!

Somewhere in a torn land with dark rolling clouds, is a dark tower. Within it, is a large man sitting on a throne. A redheaded woman with caramel colored skin runs in and kneels before him.

"My lord, forgive me. We haven't caught sight of the princess." she spoke. Her yellow eyes looking up at him in respect.

The man's thick red eyebrows furrowed and his hand balled into a fist, "Damn it all!" he growled.

The woman bowed and ran out of the throne room before she could get hurt.

"Running off are you?" the man cackled, "Very well. Guards! Take the slop out to the ReDeads or else you'll become the same!"

"Yes, Lord Ganondorf!" said two women.

They ran to the woman and grabbed her. She screamed as she was dragged down the hallway.

"Koume and Kotake!" Ganondorf yelled.

Two balls of red and blue light appeared in front of him. With a spark they turned into two shrivled up old hags.

"Yes, my lord?" they asked in unison.

"Have any of our scouts by the boarders found any information on the princess?" Ganondorf questioned.

"Eeeheeheehee! We found a little golden lock by a burnt spot on the ground. Our little craven princess must be south from here!" Kotake cackled as she presented a little blonde strand of hair pinched between long black nails.

"Ohohoho, yes. She must be." Koume laughed.

Ganondorf stood up from his throne, feeling successful, "Yes!" he said laughing.

"What is your wish?" the two hags asked.

"Gather half of the Gerudo and send them south to search for her." he demanded.

At last he would get the Triforce of Wisdom. He could already feel its power coursing through him. However, this is terrible news for Zelda and Impa. They are no longer safe in Termina. Where are they to go now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is a short one. The next one will be longer I promise! I hope you enjoyed this one despite it's length.


	6. Chapter Five: Carnival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One month time-skip from the previous chapter. It is the day of the carnival and Sheik trains and attends the carnival!

"Yes! They're staying red!" Impa said as she peered into my eyes.

Impa handed me her dagger and I turned it sideways. I could see in the reflection that my eyes, once blue are now red.

She smiled proudly at me, "Heh, I thought it would take about a year for you to use your power to change your eye color. It only took a month. You're a fast learner."

"It wasn't easy. Combat and techniques will probably be easy," I replied.

Impa shook her head, "No, no. It took a long time to learn how to stun with deku nuts and "disappear". What you've just done is your own power. The Triforce of Wisdom enables you to alter your appearance."

"Oh. Impa, do you really disappear?" I asked.

"No. As soon as the nut hits the ground, I swiftly move away without a sound." she said.

"That does sound hard." I replied.

Cremia came running down the hill we sat by. Her face was lit up with excitement.

"The carnival is tonight! I can't believe you haven't got a mask yet." She said to me.

"Where could I get one?"

"The mask salesman. During the day of the carnival, he stands by the Clock Tower and sells masks for fifty-percent off." Cremia replied.

"Can I please get one?" I begged Impa.

"As you wish." she replied.

I ran to across the lush field and ran to Clock Town. I haven't been here in awhile since we moved to Cremia and Romani's house. Louder than usual because of the carnival going on tonight. I really want to bring Link here someday. I walked up to a smiling man with a huge pack of masks on his back.

"Are you the mask salesman?" I asked him.

"I am. Say, have I see you before?" he said.

Oh no. Did my eyes turn back to blue? Panic set in and I had to think of something to say.

"Hyrule right? Me and my mother are natives there." I replied.

"Yes! You're that boy who would borrow masks, sell them, and bring them back here! Also like I always say, Whenever there's a meeting a parting is sure to follow. However, the parting need not last forever." he stated.

Phew, he must be talking about Link, "Yes, that's me!" I said, "I'm out here travelling and I was interested in buying a mask from you for the carnival tonight."

He chuckled and put his bag down, "Have a look," he replied.

I looked in and saw the really cute yellow mouse mask Link showed me when he came to tell me he got Goron's Ruby. I grabbed it and held it up.

"How much is this?" I asked.

"Five rupees. It's usually ten but all masks are half off today!"

I handed him the rupees and immediately put on the mask.

"You must really like this mask. You would get this one from me a lot," he chuckled.

I nodded, "Thank you!" I said as I walked way.

* * *

"Look at my mask, Romani!" I said, proudly showing it off.

Romani gasped, "Aw! So cute. Romani's wearing her cow mask."

"When does the carnival start?"

"Six." she replied.

It's about three in the evening now. Plenty of time until the carnival starts. Maybe I'll play that song I've been writing for my harp. As I began playing, Impa walked over to me. She sat down on the crate I was sitting on.

"I see you're playing the harp well. Natural talent, eh?"

I nodded as I continued strumming away.

"I've heard you play this for awhile. What do you call this song? It is a lovely melody, it reminds me of the forest," Impa asked.

I stopped strumming to shrug, "I haven't thought of a name, but you gave me an idea. How does The Minuet of Forest sound?"

Impa smiled, "A lovely title. Is this for awakening the forest sage? Since you're the leader of them, you write the songs for the hero to play to awaken them."

"I see. I thought of this melody while playing hide-and-seek in the forest with Romani the other day. It could make sense for the sage of forest," I replied.

Impa agreed and Cremia walked out of the barn with a sigh which caught our attention.

"Oh, this won't do," she frowned, "The wagon's wheel broke. Now I can't bring the two crates of milk for the carnival."

Impa looked at me. Assumably thinking of this as an opportunity for me to get stronger.

"We can help bring the crates to Clock Town," Impa proposed.

Cremia smiled, "That's very kind of the both of you."

Impa responded with a nod and ran to get the milk crates. She brought them out one at a time. One she tied a rope around and brought it over to me.

"You must drag this up to Clock Town, I'll get the other one," she said to me.

I nodded and grabbed the rope. Impa pushed hers with ease while I struggled a bit. It's very heavy! I must get stronger for my people though! I tugged and tugged, and soon enough I made it to the welcome sign.

Romani ran over to me and smiled, "Want any help?"

I shook my head, "Just make sure the crate doesn't break!" I said, straining as I pulled.

"Gotcha!" she shouted and followed behind us.

* * *

I strained and pulled this very heavy crate up the hill to the entrance to Clock Town. Goddesses, Impa. We went from stretching and learning how to play a harp to pulling a fifty or so pound crate up a hill! Could at least given me a warm up with something smaller.

"Almost there, Sheik! Hang in there," Impa said to me.

I nodded. Sweat was coming from my pores and my arms were beginning to hurt.

"Feeling strong yet?" Romani chuckled.

"Yes," I strained.

We finally reached the entrance to South Clock Town. I dropped the rope and fell onto the ground gasping.

"Finally!" I sighed in relief.

Romani dumped a small bottle of water on me to help me cool off and re-energize.

"Can you help me out this time, Romani?" I asked as I got back up.

She nodded and as I pulled the rope to drag the crate, she pushed it from behind. This time around was so much better, for being five years younger than me she's pretty strong. We eventually made it to the Milk Bar and I knocked on the door.

A mustached man cracked open the door, "You a member?" he asked.

"We're here to deliver milk on behalf of Romani Ranch, the wagon wheel broke." Impa said.

Romani nodded in agreement and put on her cow mask.

"I see," the man replied as he noticed Romani's cow mask, "Well, I'll give you guys a free serving of milk as thanks. Y'all can keep the bottles too."

"That'll make you feel better from that rough walk!" Romani chirped.

He brought out the milk bottles and I chugged the bottle vigorously. Impa and Romani watched in shock. We walked out of East Clock Town and I looked up at the Clock Tower. Goddesses, it took two hours!

"Yay! One more hour!" Romani cheered.

"What can we do to pass the time?" I replied.

Impa smiled, "There is a Swordsman's School in West Clock Town. I'd like for you to go there."

"I suppose," I replied with a sigh, "Even though my arms and legs ache."

We went to West Clock Town and walked past a man that was begging for attention.

He grabbed Impa's arm, "Hey! Bring your rupees here!" he shouted.

Impa looked at him with her mouth agape in surprise, "Um. We're about to spend them at the Swordsmanship School over there."

"Please! Just one rupee!" he begged.

Impa shook his hand off of her and dropped one rupee in the box beside him.

"Thank you! Hey wait! Come back! I need to stamp you first!" he yelled as we looked away.

We quickly walked away from this strange man and ignored his shouts for us to come back. We go to the school and opened the door. An odd looking man who sat on a step welcomed us. He had a thick curly beard which matched his thick curly hair.

"One rupee for the novice course, ten for the expert course!" he declared.

Impa handed him one rupee and a log popped up from the floor behind us. I looked back in surprise. Termina is such a strange place.

"Now then before I give you this bronze sword, I must teach you the basics of unarmed combat. Let's start with sideways jumps. Keep a sharp eye on your foe and jump from left to right. It's basic for dodging their attacks," he explained.

I listened and stared at the log in front of me and jumped left to right. The man applauded.

"Next is the roll attack. Look at your foe and roll foward," he said.

I nodded and somersaulted forward towards the log.

"Perfect. Next is the backflip. Look at you foe and flip backwards."

"Just like I taught you," Impa said to me.

I walked towards the log and backflipped away from it.

"All right," the man said as he handed a sword to me, "Now think of that log as your foe and practice your sword skills! First is the horizontal slice. Simply swing your sword outward."

I performed what he told me and the log split in half. Another log popped up to replace it.

"Now try the vertical slice. Lock your eyes on your foe and swing your sword downward. Begin!"

I looked at the log and swung downward and the log was replaced again.

"Now try the thrust. Move forward and stab at your foe."

I stabbed at the log and he applauded.

"Finally, the jump attack. Jump forward with your sword. Begin."

I gripped the sword and jumped at the log. My sword split the log in two.

"Well done! Don't forget what I just taught you. Never neglect your daily sword training. You may keep that sword, we're having a carnival deal today," I said as he saw us leave the building.

As we exited, Impa smiled at me, "I'm proud of you. You did wonderfully."

Romani frowned, "Wish there was a bow training school."

"There's a shooting gallery around here. That should count," Impa replied.

"Romani will check it out later!" she shouted.

It was finally six o'clock and Clock Town became crowded with all sorts of people wearing masks. Cremia met up with us with two masked people next to her.

"We've met haven't we?" one of them said and removed their masks. She was revealed to be Anju.

"Anju!" I said smiling.

She smiled back and looked at the masked one next to her, "This is my boyfriend Kafei you've been hearing about."

The indigo haired man took off his mask and smiled, "Hey, and you are?"

"Sheik," I replied.

We shook hands and then we heard lovely singing. I looked over to the sound and saw a Zora wearing a lavish dress. She sang beautifully and the other Zoras played their instruments.

"Ah, the Indigo-Go's. Lulu has such a lovely voice," Anju sighed, as Kafei nodded in agreement.

Romani yawned, "She's gonna lull Romani to sleep! Romani's going to play at the shooting gallery. Want to come, Sheik?"

"No, I'm going to stay here and listen. I'll see you later."

She ran off and I continued to listen to the song. I closed my eyes to the melody and I suddenly saw a very frightening vision of a dark skinned woman smirking down at me. I quickly opened my eyes in fear and tugged Impa's arm.

"What is it?" she whispered.

"I-I envisioned something horrible," I replied as I shook in fear.

"We'll be right back," Impa said to Cremia, Anju, and Kafei.

We went behind a building, "I envisioned a Gerudo smirking down at me!" I said.

Impa frowned, "Zelda, Ganondorf doesn't know where we are."

"You believed in my visions before. Why don't you now? I'm afraid, Impa," I cried.

"Zelda-" Impa was interrupted with the piercing screams of everyone in Clock Town.

She pulled out her dagger while I pulled out my sword and walked out from behind the building. A group of Gerudo was attacking everyone! Anju and Kafei ran out of Clock Town while others stood in shock. Cremia ran away from the scene looking around for Romani.

"I have to find Romani!" she shouted as she ran past us.

Suddenly a Gerudo came up from behind me and grabbed me. I dropped my sword in surprise. I screamed and Impa was grabbed as well!

"Impa! Help me!" I screamed as tears poured from my frightened crimson eyes.

The Gerudo grabbing me laughed. I looked back at her and she smirked, "The Great Ganondorf will be so proud of me! Nice try getting away from us, Princess!" she cackled.

Impa glared. She grunted and tried to pull the Gerudo off of her and managed to slice the woman grabbing her. The woman screamed as she fell to the ground in pain. She let go of Impa who instantly ran over to me and punched the woman grabbing me in the face. The woman fell back from the impact and Impa grabbed my wrist.

We ran out of Clock Town and hid in some tall grass. My heart aching for my friends and it raced in fear. We almost got captured. Tears were still falling from my eyes and I collapsed to the ground feeling defeated.

"But Impa! We have to save Romani and Cremia!" I shouted.

Impa shook her head, "No, we must leave now!" she shouted back with a concerned expression.

She grabbed my wrist and brought her fingers to her mouth. She whistled a strange melody then white wings and light enveloped us. I felt like I was flying and then suddenly we were elsewhere. The light faded away and we found ourselves in a small field with nothing but a few trees in it. The moonlight showed the concern on both of our faces. I looked up at Impa in fear from both of what just happened and not knowing where we are.

"I-Impa where are we?" I spoke.

"I don't know. We must find shelter tonight. Who knows if there's monsters native to this land." Impa replied.

Impa looked around and spotted a small candle light from afar.

"Look, a light in that small cottage. Follow me, the person there should have answers for us."

I nodded and Impa walked ahead of me. We moved our way towards the candlelight that flickered in the darkness of the night. Impa knocked on the door, and a small elderly woman responded to the knocking.

"May I help you?" she asked though a crack in the door.

"Yes, we are travellers. We would like to know where we are," Impa asked.

The elderly woman looked up at Impa sternly, "Who travels without a map? You are standing in The Kingdom of Altea."

Impa's mouth went agape, "Altea! So we're on the continent of Archanea."

"Yes."

"Excuse me, it is rather cold out tonight. May we rest in your home tonight?" Impa asked.

The woman nodded and invited us in, "This way, please," she said, directing us to the stairs.

She lead us to a room and opened the door. She smiled, "Enjoy your stay, travelers. Next time bring a map!"

We nodded and I immediately sat on the bed. Tears came from my eyes once more and I quietly cried. Impa looked back at me and frowned.

"Princess," she whispered, "Please stop crying."

"No," I replied weakly, "I feel so selfish. I even had a sword to protect them."

Impa sat next to me and wrapped her arm around me.

"Link would've saved them! He needs to wake up! I think he's ready to become a hero!" I shouted.

Impa covered my mouth to silence me, "Zelda, please. Cry no more. I'm sorry if this is too cold of an answer, but you must focus on the task at hand."

I sighed and Impa removed her hand from my mouth. I wiped my tears away. I hate this so much.

"The road is only going to get harder. Understand that Link and your people need you alive and well. Remember, your duty is to guide the hero to awaken the sages," Impa stated.

I nodded and laid down. I turned over to my side and covered myself up. Why must people suffer in my stead? As my eyes closed, tears fell from my eyes. This is only the beginning. It's going to get harder from here. New country, new problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a month time-skip from the previous chapter. Yep, Anju's mom who I've named "Breeda" kicked Impa and Sheik out because the approaching carnival. This is the longest chapter so far and I'm proud! Sorry for taking so long, I was reaaally stuck on what Sheik would do to train until the carnival started. Hope you guys like my headcanon with Sheik writing songs to awaken the sages with. My pre-reader and I both agreed it would be pretty cool if she did. I couldn't wait to get them into Altea, now to write Fire Emblem stuff! I'm very excited and I hope you are too! Now this will be a true crossover! Sorry for making you guys wait!


	7. Chapter Six: Warmth

Third person Chapter~

* * *

"Elice!" a young boy's shouts were heard through the castle halls.

He ran through the hall, his sapphire hair flowing. He reached a door and shouted her name once more, "Elice!"

A teenage girl with matching sapphire hair sat at her desk covered in many books on healing magic. Her face was buried in one about staves, heals, and mends. She was so succumbed into this book that she couldn't hear the young boy's shouts.

The boy knocked on her door, "Elice, come on! Get your face out of those books and enjoy some outside air!"

The girl's head perked up and sighed. She walked towards the door to open it, "Yes, Marth. I guess I'll come along."

"Healing books?"

Elice nodded, "I've been reading for awhile. I'm interested in becoming a healer. I need to look into magic books as well," she paused as she put down her book, "Hey, we should see Merric. I want to see if he has any light tomes."

Marth agreed and proceeded to the castle entrance where they run into a very built old man in dark purple armor.

He sighed, "Now where are you children off to? Your father will disapprove of you leaving the castle."

"Merric's," Marth replied.

"Ah, I see. Well, I'm coming along to ensure your safety," he said.

"Jagen, you're such a nanny," Elice chuckled.

Jagen smiled, "It is my duty, milady."

* * *

"See? You say the phrase and the magic happens from a flick of your wrist!" a green haired boy said as he explained to Elice.

Elice nodded. Jagen stood nearby watching the royals. Marth sat by a tree listening to the two learn magic together. However, he didn't know that a pair of red eyes were looking down at him.

"Merric, you should show me that lightning tome you learned," said Elice.

Merric nodded and opened the tome up to the page the magic was on, "Stay back, Elice!"

He held out his hand and said a phrase in ancient tongue. Sparks sprung out of his hands, and they went out of control then struck a branch on the tree nearby.

BANG!

"AH!"

The sharp cry caught the attention of everyone. Jagen's white brows furrowed in concern and Marth quickly jumped up to see who produced the sound. Merric turned towards Elice with a wince.

A young boy with blond hair fell out of the struck tree and landed on the ground hard. Everyone immediately rushed over to the injured boy.

"I'm so sorry! Are you alright? I'm better at wind magic than light magic," Merric shouted as he looked down at him.

"Let me see if you're hurt," Elice said worriedly.

Marth examined the boy and his eyes met his, "He has a few scratches and a pretty bad gash on his arm," he said and then he noticed the boy's long ears, "Yow! Are you a Manakete?! Where's your Dragonstone?!"

The boy winced in pain and looked at the group surrounding him, "N-No. I'm a Sheikah from Hyrule.. My arm really hurts."

Elice quickly got a stave from inside Merric's cottage and stood next to the boy, "Here, I'll heal you. You won't recover by much but you'll be fine eventually," she said.

The boy nodded and light went to his arm. It was still a pretty bad wound.

Marth tore off a bit of his cape and tied it around the boy's arm, "This should help too," he said, smiling.

He held out a hand, "I'm Marth, Prince of Altea. Your name?"

The boy's eyes widened and shook his hand, "My name is Sheik, pleasure to meet you Prince Marth."

Jagen walked over and eyed him skeptically, "Where are your parents, boy? Clarify me on why you were spying on the Prince and Princess."

"My mother and I are travelling. She went off to look for shelter. We are homeless, sir. I apologize for hiding. I wasn't stalking in any way. This is a completely new place for us. I was just afraid." Sheik replied.

Jagen grumbled and kept his brows furrowed. Sheik looked up at him worriedly. Such a serious man.

"Please, Jagen. He meant no harm," Marth begged.

Jagen sighed, "I understand, sire."

Marth smiled at Sheik, "Can you get up? Here, give me your hand," he said as he held out his hand to lift him off the ground.

Sheik took his hand and blushed at the touch. It was so warm. Is there a connection with this Prince? He got off the ground and dusted his capris.

"Do you know where your mother may be?" Elice asked.

Sheik shrugged, "She said she would be back later," he looked the hill and saw Impa coming up it, "In fact, there she is over there!"

Impa eyed the group of people surrounding Sheik suspiciously, "Sheik, I told you not to leave the spot," she scolded.

"Sorry, mother. I was exploring," Sheik replied.

Impa sighed, "I apologize for my son wondering off," she said to the Alteans.

Jagen nodded, "It's quite alright, ma'am. He meant no harm to Prince Marth and Princess Elice."

"Prince Marth and Princess Elice?" Impa asked.

"Yes, I am Elice and this is my younger brother, Marth. Welcome to the Kingdom of Altea." Elice replied smiling.

Impa responded by bowing to the blue haired siblings, "Nice to meet you, I am Impaz. I trust my son told you we're from Hyrule, yes?"

"Yes, he says he's a Sheikah? Is that a tribe in Hyrule?" Marth asked.

Impa nodded, "Yes, our tribe was nearly wiped out after a civil war that occurred a decade ago. My son and I were the only known survivors. The Sheikah were known as the Shadow Folk. We were the shadows of the Hylians. We swore our allegiance to King Nohansen of Hyrule and guarded the Royal Family."

"Hm, yes I believe I have heard of them before," Jagen replied.

"I thought for sure Sheik was a Manakete because he has long ears!" Marth said.

"What's a Manakete?" Sheik asked.

Jagen chuckled, "Ah yes, Manaketes. They can transform from a humanoid form to a dragon form using Dragonstones. They have long ears and age slowly. They can live for over a thousand years."

"I see," Sheik replied.

"Sir Jagen," Impa began, "Is there a place where we can stay?"

He thought for a moment and brought a hand to his chin, "Hm. There is an inn in town by the castle. We don't get that many travelers here, so it should be empty."

"Thank you so much, it was nice meeting you all," Impa replied and turned away with a bow at Marth and Elice.

"Hey, mother?" Sheik asked.

"Hm?" Impa looked down at him.

"Can I stay and play with them? he asked.

Impa sighed, "I suppose, but be back soon."

Sheik was happy. He hasn't been here for more than a day and he already found a few friends. Two are royals just like he was. Unfortunately, he cannot tell them for safety's sake. Even though they seem trustworthy, Ganondorf could easily trick their father for information.

"Hey Sheik, what games do they play in Hyrule?" Marth asked.

Sheik thought for a moment, "Well, we have bombchu bowling, a shooting gallery, and fishing."

They both sat on the ground, "Bombchu bowling?" said Marth.

"A bombchu is a bomb that can move by itself. In bombchu bowling, you try to aim it at the target."

"They let kids play with bombs there?!" Marth shouted.

That caught Elice's attention, "What are you talking about?"

"Hyrule sounds crazy," Marth replied.

Sheik laughed, "The bombchus don't spark until you set them down. They go off when they're a safe distance away."

"Oh. I don't know about you, but if I go to Hyrule one day, I am not trying bombchu bowling," Marth laughed nervously, "I'll stick with fishing."

"Aw," Sheik frowned, "You'll be fine."

Marth shook his head. He definitely did not want to try bombchu bowling. Hyrule is such a crazy place.

"It is getting late, we should get back to the castle soon," Jagen spoke, "Need me to take you to the inn, Sheik?"

Sheik nodded. Marth and Elice said bye to Merric. Eventually, Jagen and the two Altean royals walked her through the crowded Castle Town. The townsfolk chattered about their Prince and Princess being in town. They all were very happy to see them.

"It was great to meet you, Sheik," Elice smiled.

"I hope to meet with you again soon, it was fun. Hopefully mother and father will let us," Marth said.

Sheik nodded, "I hope so too. See you in the meantime," he replied.

He went inside to see Impa waiting on him. She smiled and lead them to their room. This inn was more tidy than the Stock Pot Inn in Termina. The innkeeper was a lot nicer too.

"Are you feeling better from yesterday?" Impa asked.

Sheik sighed, "Trying to get it off my mind. I miss Romani a lot, but that Prince.. There's something interesting about him. I feel a connection or something."

"Don't let that distract you from your duties," Impa reminded him.

"I know. It won't," Sheik sighed.

He looked for his harp in his rucksack and held on to it. He strummed a bit and looked at the fire in the fireplace. Its warmth reminded him of how warm Marth's hand was. It was then when he thought up a tune. The Bolero of Fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it's short and if I confused you. Most of this fic is in Zelda/Sheik's point of view and some chapters may be in third person. Just wanting to show what others think throughout the story. I'll let you guys know at the beginning of the chapter. By the way, I refer to Sheik as male in third person chapters.
> 
> I gave the King of Hyrule the name, Nohansen. I couldn't find his canon name so I took the middle name from the King of Hyrule's name in The Wind Waker. Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter. Feel free to give feedback, don't be shy. I'm shy myself so I guess that was hypocritical lol.


End file.
